


Two's Company

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironic that just as Newt was wondering where Gottlieb was when he found the lab empty that morning, his phone rang and it happened to be the other scientist calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company

Ironic that just as Newt was wondering where Gottlieb was when he found the lab empty that morning, his phone rang and it happened to be the other scientist calling.

The first question out of Newt's mouth was “Dude, what's up? Did the great Dr. Gottlieb oversleep? You're usually here before me.” But when he heard a tired, strained sigh from the other end, he tensed up. Gottlieb explained to him that he was sick and wouldn't come in today, and to leave his side of the lab alone. When he hung up Newt stared at the screen of the phone worriedly.

 _'Poor guy.'_ He thought. Newt went on with his work, but he couldn't shake the thought of Gottlieb being bedridden and miserable by himself.

At some point, Newt couldn't take it anymore and cooked up some soup to take to his colleague.

Assured, by himself, that his work was fine by itself for the time being, Newt left the lab with soup in hand.

Arriving at Gottlieb's room, he knocked a couple times to try and get the other's attention. When that didn't work, he found that the door was unlocked and causally let himself in.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, in case Gottlieb was sleeping, the biologist found that the room was mostly dark, with the exception of a small lamp that dimly lit the room. Looking around for Gottlieb, he discovered the man in bed; cocooned in blankets and only his hair showing. Newt smiled to himself- had to admit that was kind of cute.

He set the soup on the nightstand, but then he heard a quiet groan and a rustling of blankets from the bed. Newt looked down to see that the physicist had rolled over onto his side.

"Hrm..."  Gottlieb grumbled.

“Oh, shit; I woke you.” Newt said in a hushed tone, sitting down on the bed.

“Newton?”

“It's just me. Go back to sleep, dude.”

Gottlieb moved again to lay on his back, his head now uncovered from his makeshift nest to show his eyes half-lidded and his nose was red. “Should I inquire as to why you're in my bedroom?”

“Just checking up on you. Also, you're really rocking the bed-head look there. Looks good on you.”

True, Gottlieb's mussed hair gave him quite a nice bed-head.“Thank you for that observation.” He replied statistically.

“Oh yeah, also-” Newt gestured to the bedside table. “To an ill Hermann, I bring an offering of chicken noodle soup and that chamomile tea you like.”

A thoughtful look crossed the other scientist's pallor face. He sat up, with some help from Newt, and it was then that the biologist saw how awful he looked.

“Dude, you look wrecked.”

“Well, I feel awful enough.” Gottlieb leaned back against some pillows he had set in bed behind him. “A bloody 24 hour flu, or so I assume. Not sure how I got it, but all I know is I woke up in the middle of the night feeling horribly sick.”

“Aw, you poor physicist.” Newt gave a sympathetic smile and patted his arm. Gottlieb scowled at him. “Alright, dude. Time to eat.”

Gottlieb looked up at him and sighed. “I'll give it a try.”

It ended up as Newt feeding his colleague the prepared soup after the biologist noticed a slight shake in his hands. Gottlieb wasn't amused, but went along with it, managing to eat almost all of it.

Newt settled him back down into bed after finishing his tea, moving a hand over his forehead. He frowned.

“You're really warm. How you feeling? You sure I shouldn't call medical or something?”

“No, there's no cause for concern. I'm feeling a bit better.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “Okay, Hermie.”

“Must you insist on calling me that?” Gottlieb questioned.

“Will you start calling me 'Newt'?”

“Try again.”

“Fine. But it's gonna happen one day.” Newt proclaimed. “One of these days you're gonna call me 'Newt' and I'm going to enjoy it.”

“Maybe, but not today.” The physicist muffled a yawn with one hand.

Newt chuckled. “I get it; time for a nap. I'll come check up on you later in case you get lonely or something.”

“That's not necessary,” Yet a tired smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes. “but I appreciate it.”

Newt smiled back at him, though his colleague could not see it. He felt sorry for the guy, and honestly he hoped this was just a dumb 24 hour thing and nothing more. Gottlieb would be better by tomorrow with any luck.

Tucking the blankets back around Gottlieb, the biologist took the used dishes and left.

The next day Gottlieb woke feeling much better than the previous day. He briefly reminded himself to thank Newt for his company when he got to the lab. While an irritating man sometimes, he did appreciate Newt coming to check up on him.

But anyways- to the lab. He felt well enough to concentrate on his work.

The lab was surprisingly empty and absent of Newt, and when Gottlieb went over to his desk he found a note from the other scientist.

> _Hermie_
> 
> _Hope you're better._
> 
> _So, I ended up catching that stupid 24 hour bug from you- I've been up sick half the night puking my guts out- and while I want to work, I can't manage it today. Come take care of meeee :( JK, but I'm probably gonna be stuck in my room today. Enjoy the lab without my awesomeness. But, no, I really hope you're feeling better._
> 
> _-N._

Gottlieb sighed; this would be a reasonable result since Newt had been around him yesterday while he was ill.

He sat down and set the note aside to start up his laptop. After a moment of thought, he took out his phone and sent a text to Newt.

_{ I'm going to do some work and then come see you. I'll bring soup and tea.}_

Shortly after, he received a reply from Newt.

_{Thanks dude :) }_


End file.
